Broken Vase
by Siriuslyblacked
Summary: [slight AU] Kira leaves a very angry, slightly crazy twin sister in poor Athrun’s hands. Will he manage to survive a two week stay at the Athha manor? Or will Cagalli beat him into a pulp when she finds out he’s broken her favorite vase. A x C
1. Temper

**Author:** Well this idea just suddenly popped in my head, I didn't know what to do with it really so I wrote it down. On the record I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, to be honest it wasn't as hard as I thought. .

**Summary**: Kira leaves a very angry, slightly crazy twin sister in poor Athrun's hands. Will he manage to survive a two week stay at the Attha manor? Or will Cagalli beat him into a pulp when she finds out he's broken her favorite vase. AU which means some of the characters might seem a little uncharacteristic at times, but I try to keep themselves true to themselves.

**Pairs**: Athrun x Cagalli --->> possible others I haven't decided.

**Disclaimer**: ha to think I could own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**8****8**

**B**roken **V**ase

Chapter One: Temper

**8****8**

"I WILL NEVER MARY YOU!" A petite blonde yelled at the top of her lungs. A purple haired man stood flabbergasted at the girl's rage directed towards him.

"But Cagalli this is was arranged by-" the man started.

"I don't care!" She replied furious, "I WILL not settle down with you or ANYONE!" Multiple objects started to hurl themselves at the man who stood in the door way holding a banquet of red roses. He quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, as glass shattered on the wall. Expensive vases were now simply a pile of shards, the once beautiful room was slowly becoming a wreak, all due to one person, Cagalli Yula Attha.

"Sir, this is the fifth time this month she's destroyed that room…" A young lad outside the very room such havoc had taken place, "whenever _he_ comes to the manor it always end up like this." He mumbled glaring at the man who had caused this early morning's excitement.

"Shut up you stupid boy, what do you know?" The purple haired man snarled, throwing the roses on the ground in frustration, "you are a mere servant in this household. I am a representative of ORB!"

"Well at least I don't cower before-" The lad began.

"Shinn that's enough!" Another man cut in, "Yunna I suggest you leave before you cause more damage to my sister."

Yunna just stared at the brown haired coordinator for a couple seconds. An increasing hatred and dislike mounted in both their eyes, till Yunna puffed up his chest in pride and stormed out of the manor.

"Sir?" Shinn dared to speak, "what should we do? I think she's at least broken three vases in there, not to mention I'm sure I heard the chair break not a too long ago." The room suddenly grew quiet from the screaming and constant sounds of shattering glass.

"I'm going to have to call a friend… I don't know what to do with her anymore," The man replied softly, "Please go in and do damage control I will be back in a second." With a quick glance at the ominous door, the brown haired man walked down a long hallway to the entrance of the manor.

"What?" Shinn protested, he valued his life at the moment and did not want to set a single foot inside that room. He was only sixteen, much too young to die, though he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. Face the reckless blonde in the room, or face her brother. Personally he would have chosen the latter. Rubbing his messy black hair in frustration, taking a deep breath Shinn barely touched the door knob when it swung violently open. Shinn gasped slightly as the young princess of ORB stormed out of the room. He quickly dodged running into her, for she would have skinned him alive.

"Is he gone?" She growled, not even bothering to look at Shinn.

"Yes…" A long pause followed, "did you have to break the window?" He replied peering inside the destroyed room only to notice that almost anything made of glass was now shattered on the ground. The room could be described as if the contents were eaten then vomited back up to produce a horrible mess sickly to approach. Shinn noticed the cloth on the expensive sofa was ripped in several places, with what he wasn't too sure he wanted to find out.

Cagalli chose to ignore his last comment and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom making sure that her every step could be heard throughout the manor.

_It's getting worse each time he comes back_, Shinn thought to himself looking around the room, _of course she leaves that vase untouched…_ On a small coffee table at the very edge of the room stood a slim deep violet vase. White pedals had been painted on the bottom of the vase as if they were falling. It was simple but very elegant and it was the only vase Cagalli Yula Attha would never harm.

Shinn picked up the small vase with interest, he knew it wasn't worth much but emotionally there was something special about it. Even he felt a certain fondness for the vase after examining it.

"Shinn what are you doing?" A voice startled Shinn as he quickly looked up to see the brown haired man had returned.

"Ah nothing Mr. Yamato," Shinn stuttered, putting down the vase carefully.

"You know Cagalli will kill anyone who breaks that vase," he sighed, "her father bought it for her when she was little. I remember I wanted to see it but she nearly gave me a black eye when I almost knocked it over." He chuckled; Kira Yamato had always had an interesting relationship with his twin sister.

Shinn remained silent, he never liked Cagalli's father, in fact he didn't like the Attha family at all. However he felt a strong connection to the vase, even if that man had bought it for his spoiled daughter. Well maybe spoiled wasn't the word Shinn would use, _stuck up_ or _stubborn_ described her better.

"Shinn will you get the maids to clean up this mess, and call Andrew we need another window," Kira sighed, he shook his head in disbelief at the trouble Cagalli could cause in a morning.

"Yes Sir…" Shinn mumbled rubbing his head. He could feel a migraine coming.

**8****8**

"Athrun!" A girl screamed at a blue haired man wearing huge square sun glasses on a perfectly cloudy day. The man paused in fear, the girl screamed his name again. Taking his chances the man sprinted away from the girl.

"Athrun wait! I love you!"

"Did you say Athrun?"

"Athrun where?"

"Over there!" Another girl pointed out the back of a blue haired man. In unison the three girls squealed with delight.

Athrun felt a shiver bolt down his spine, he quickly turned around to see a mass of girls gathering, pointing, staring, and charging for him. His quick reflexes allowed him to escape the fan girls' sticky fingers. Cursing his luck Athrun ran frantically to the shuttle entrance, opening the door, he dashed in. Sighing with relief that he'd just missed a severe mob attack, Athrun Zala took a seat near the back of the shuttle.

_Kira had better thank me for this,_ he thought to himself frowning. Thinking back on their phone conversation Kira did seem distracted as he asked him to meet him. _I wonder what's up with him, I thought he was leaving soon to visit Lacus_- Athrun pondered before a noise cut him off.

A strange giggle sound came from behind him, Athrun froze, he turned his head slightly to see a young girl with long pink hair and a large gold hair clip shaped like a star. She was wearing a revealing dress that showed a decent amount of cleavage and revealed her curves.

"Meer?" Athrun choked, he had a suspicion it wasn't just a coincidence she was taking the exact same shuttle as him.

"Oh Athrun," Meer smiled innocently which made Athrun cringe slightly, "You are on this shuttle as well?"

"Yes I am," he replied putting on a fake smile

"What a coincidence!" Meer giggled.

"Indeed."

An all too familiar awkward silence followed.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get my phone call? I wondered if you received it since I never got a reply from you." Meer asked concerned looking at his expression carefully.

"Ah well," Athrun replied, "I'm sorry to say but I must decline your offer. I just don't have time to attend to such things."

"Oh but wont you come Athrun?" She begged putting on her best attempt at a baby face.

"I'll see if I can clear my calendar," he replied personally thanking Kira for calling him out of his house so he could escape PLANT.

"Please prepare for our landing on ORB." The pilot called over the intercom.

Athrun sighed with relief, whatever was bothering Kira he would find out soon. Meer made sure that she personally hugged Athrun goodbye. All he could do was smile awkwardly and edge towards the door as subtly as possible.

**8****8**

Kira waited patiently outside the shuttle gate for Athrun. He checked his watch, the shuttle should have arrived by now. However Kira didn't see Athrun among the crowd of people who just exited. _Maybe he had to catch another shuttle_, Kira thought, _but he would call me right?_ Kira looked at his watch again.

"Kira!" A familiar voice called out to him. Kira looked up at a blue haired man grinning at him.

"Athrun!" Kira smiled, "What took you so long?"

"I was cornered by Meer," Athrun shuddered.

"Ahh," Kira sympathized with him, knowing all too well how scary that girl can be.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Athrun asked, he'd been curious why Kira was acting so strange over the phone.

"Come on, let's go home, I'll show you." Kira replied, getting in the drivers seat and started the engine of his car. Athrun nodded and climbed in the car before they sped off towards Attha manor.

A couple minutes later

Athrun had been to the Attha manor many times. He had thought he'd seen the worst of Cagalli's temper, but he stood corrected. He stared in disbelief at what she managed to accomplish in the guest room of the manor.

"This is worst than last time," he said quietly, Kira nodded.

"Athrun I need a favor," Kira requested sternly, "I will be leaving tonight to visit Lacus for two weeks. I know that you already know this but I cannot leave my sister. Just look what she's done, father's death and his responsibilities are starting to wear her down." Athrun quietly listened noticing the single vase untouched, "So I would like you to stay here for the time being until I return to look after Cagalli."

"What?" Athrun turned around facing Kira.

"Please Athrun, I don't really trust anybody to watch over my sister while I'm gone." Kira begged. He thought about it, Kira really wanted to see Lacus, but could he survive two weeks with his crazy twin sister?

"I don't know Kira, we don't know each other very well," Athrun thought out loud.

"Please Athrun I know she wont kill you," Kira smiled, "You can handle yourself just fine."

Athrun chuckled.

"Who else would I have look over the house?" Kira asked, "Shinn, but he'd probably burn it given the chance, Andrew, or Mwu, but then who knows what would happen to it while I was gone."

"Fine," Athrun sighed, he did always want to learn more about Kira's little sister, "I'll watch over Cagalli and the manor."

"Thank you!" Kira replied happily, "I have to go call Lacus and tell her when the shuttle leaves, I'll be back."

As soon as the room was empty Athrun had a bad feeling about these next two weeks, but he just brushed the feeling aside. Instead he drew his attention to the last standing vase in the room. He was attracted to it, the simplicity of it, the beauty.

"Athrun?" Kira's voice called out from behind him. Surprised Athrun turned around looking at Kira. He held two suitcases grinning sheepishly.

"You're leaving now?" Athrun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lacus wants me to get on the earlier shuttle," Kira muttered blushing, "but only if that's ok with you."

"Sure," Athrun smiled, they deserved each other. Kira most of all deserved a break from ORB and his sister.

"Thanks!" Kira rushed, grabbing the suitcases and dashed out the door, "Oh and Athrun we don't really have any food left you might have to get some," he yelled from the car. As he drove to the shuttle gate he could help but feel he was forgetting something. Ah well he could always get Athrun to send it to him.

Meanwhile

"He wasn't lying there really isn't anything to eat," Athrun muttered looking at the empty fridge which had a small note attached to it and a couple beers.

_Those will come in handy later_ he thought to himself. He even was tempted to open one now, but first he had to get some food. Athrun noticed the note again, he pulled it off the refrigerator rack and opened it.

_Dear Kira,_

_Get me some food god damn-it!_

_-Cagalli_

_P.S. NO PEAS I HATE PEAS!_

Athrun chuckled, he liked peas, and he had an idea of what to make for dinner. He decided where to go shopping, Athrun picked up the spare key outside the house. He'd used it many times before since Kira always forgot his house keys. Taking a quick walk down the street Athrun entered a supermarket, heading straight for the frozen food aisles.

**8****8**

Kira felt a sort of uneasiness for some reason, why…

_Oh no! _Kira thought to himself realizing what he forgot

"I didn't tell Cagalli that Athrun was staying till I got back!"

Kira crossed his fingers that Cagalli and Athrun would forgive him when he came back.

**8****8**

Athrun smiled at his purchases, yes he would have fun this week. Extra peas. The blue haired man arrived at the manor, he took out the spare key from his pocket and opened the door. To his surprise he found a blonde princess only wrapped in a towel humming to herself.

Cagalli heard the door click behind her. That was odd she was the only one in the house, Kira left right? She turned around to see Athrun Zala standing in the door way looking just as stunned as she felt.

"OH MY GOD ZALA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Cagalli screamed throwing any object she could find at him.

"GET OUT PERVERT!"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Athrun yelled in panic dodging the book that was just hurled at him.

"Exactly what I meant Zala WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" She screamed again throwing the only thing she had left, a pile of her laundry.

"Kira didn't tell you?" Athrun called out exasperated, he was now dodging bras and underwear, cute little pink laced- _What the hell?_ He thought to himself looking back at the underwear he saw fly past him. It was pink, and laced…..

"No Kira didn't tell me! What?" Cagalli struggled to hold back from yelling at him again, but that didn't stop her supply of undergarments to throw.

"I'm supposed to stay with you till he gets back," Athrun explained, he found himself enjoying looking at what Cagalli wears under those- _stop it right now_, he was horrified at himself, _I should not be thinking those thoughts_.

"Why?" Cagalli called out suspiciously, she stopped throwing her clothing for a moment, "What are you holding?"

"I bought some groceries to make dinner with since you only have beer in your fridge," Athrun smiled as Cagalli blushed slightly.

"Oh," she managed to reply, growing redder by the second, "I-I'll just g-go change."

"Dinner should be ready when you come down," Athrun replied casually, "oh and nice panties, lacy pink ones huh?"

SMACK

Athrun groaned as a heavy psychology book smacked him in the head, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of her bright red face before she stormed away. Smiling to himself he walked into the kitchen. She would love his dinner tonight.

Dinner

"What is this?" Cagalli sniffed the food placed before her.

"Dinner I believe is the term," Athrun chuckled digging into his plate.

"Smart ass," Cagalli huffed, she poked at it with her fork till she decided it was worthy of her mouth. Chewing carefully, Cagalli couldn't quite place what about the food she didn't like. It wasn't that it tasted bad, but something in it was odd… like… like peas?

"Are there peas in this?" she demanded glaring at Athrun's smile.

"Yes, do you not like peas?" Athrun replied calmly.

"I hate peas you bastard," Cagalli growled.

"What a pity they're quite good," he took another bite and grinned at her horrified expression.

"What _else_ is there to eat?" she asked pushing her plate away from her.

"I'm afraid I only bought tonight's dinner groceries," Athrun replied trying his best not to laugh at her look of disgust.

"You planned this," she stated, rather than questioned.

"Naturally," he smiled.

Cagalli frowned at him and sat unhappily eyeing the food.

"It wont kill you to eat it," Athrun said frowning slightly, she was surprisingly stubborn.

"Yes it will," She replied folding her arms.

A low grumbled emanated from her stomach, causing her to blush and Athrun to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Fine I'll eat some," she cursed grabbing the plate in front of her and stuffed her mouth. Athrun felt slightly horrified at the rate she was stuffing her face, but he was slightly happy due to the fact she was eating his food.

All that was left to do was clean the dishes, remarkably Cagalli's plates were nearly spotless. She protested that hunger was the best spice, and she still hated the meal because it had peas.

Cagalli decided to lock herself in her room for the rest of the night. Athrun didn't mind, he could finally relax after a very weird day, first Meer, Kira, and then Cagalli. Sighing he plopped down on the torn up couch in the guest room. He yawned and stretched out his arms ready for some sleep. However he felt his arm knock something over. A loud crash echoed through the empty manor.

"What the hell was that?"

Athrun heard a voice from upstairs yelling at him. He didn't even know, so he turned around to see the shattered remains of a violet vase with white pedals. He swore out loud as a thump signaled Cagalli's presence.

"What have you done?" She demanded.

Athrun remained silent, and just stared at the broken remains.

"What is it?" Cagalli now began to get frustrated walking over to Athrun. She gasped at the remains that were left of her favorite vase. The last remains of her father.

"Cagalli I'm sorry," Athrun began, but he was cut off by a swift fist coming towards his face. Naturally he dodged it, but only barely.

"Look what you did you jerk!" Cagalli yelled, tears forming in her golden eyes, but that didn't stop her from beating the crap out of the man standing before her.

**8****8**

Ah well tell me what you think,

So Review please. .


	2. Is it brunch of breakfast?

I planned from the start to have Athrun develop a black eye, never experiencing one myself. Continently right after I posted the very first chapter I ran into someone's elbow and received a black eye. Not only that but later at a softball game the ball bounced up different than I anticipated and gave me a worse black eyes. So I really pitied Athrun, poor bloke, I've had enough of icing, my freaking eyeball has a popped blood vessel so it looks like its bleeding. Therefore I gave Athrun some slack, plus he should be able to heal fast anyway… Well happy readings, don't get a black eye if you know what's best for you.

**88**

**B**roken **V**ase

Chapter Two: Is it brunch of breakfast?

**88**

She couldn't believe it! Athrun Zala had dodged every single one of her attacks except her very first punch. She managed to break and shatter about everything that survived her previous temper, but she only got one good punch out of the whole thing. It was pointless, she wreaked and broke Athha family treasures, and all for what? A vase? An arranged marriage? Her father's death? All she did was throw a stupid childish tantrum.

_Like hell I'll admit it_, she thought to herself bitterly, _maybe I'll try and to something about it in the morning_. Walking over to her bed, she collapsed, snuggling deep into the covers forgetting momentarily all about a certain man who now had a temporary stay downstairs.

**88**

Athrun felt a sort of pride that he managed to stop Cagalli from murdering him. However that didn't make his black eye stop swelling. He was actually quite lucky that he found several icepacks in the freezer, suspecting they were used for the same reasons as he was using them. It became exhausting to ice his face for two and a half hours, but in the long run it would pay off if it would help rid him of the black eye.

Athrun stiffened as he yawned loudly stretching his arms. Tired of icing and staring at the broken pieces of the violet vase that started the whole incident, Athrun picked himself up off the couch and wandered to Kira's room.

_He didn't expect me to sleep on the couch for two weeks, _Athrun chuckled slightly opening his best friend's bedroom door. Finding the bed, Athrun tiredly collapsed on it and fell instantly asleep before he could even snuggle under the covers.

If only his sleep would have continued uninterrupted. The first time Athrun woke up he heard a small "eep" and the door creak shut. He suspected it was a maid of the household that was checking in to clean Kira's room. The second time he heard a faint alarm clock ring in the room next to his. It probably wouldn't have woken him up if he hadn't heard the fluent curses from a certain blond and then a very loud smash. The third time he heard a giggle in the room, and looked over to see three maids staring over him. They squealed and ran out buzzing with the news that Athrun Zala was sleeping where they worked. It took him a while to sleep after that, but it was interrupted for the fourth time.

"Cagalli get up!" A maid screamed banging on the door.

Athrun's eyes painfully snapped open. Can't a man get a decent night's sleep around here?

"Cagalli you have your meeting them in one hour get up!" Five loud bangs followed the maid's protests.

Groaning and sitting up, Athrun began to understand why Kira always wanted to sleep over at his house when they were kids. No one could sleep in this household! Rubbing his eyes, Athrun felt a small pain to his left eye. He forgot that Cagalli punched it yesterday. He stumbled slightly walking to the bathroom to check up on his eye. It wasn't that bad anymore, it was a little black but not too noticeable.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Cagalli hollered through the walls. Athrun raised an eyebrow at the horrible sounds coming from her room as he brushed his teeth.

"Miss Cagalli they're going to be your step parents," the maid cried out exasperated, "you must at least meet them!"

"NEVER!"

Crashing sounds, and a couple struggles later Athrun poked his head outside the bedroom cautiously. He witnessed Cagalli in a lose white tank top and only her underwear wresting with a maid who was trying to stuff her into a cute yellow dress.

"I WONT WEAR IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GO- Athrun?" Cagalli paused looking at the man who popped his head out of Kira's room. The maid took advantage of Cagalli's absence in the fight and quickly put the dress over her head forcing it on the petite girl.

"WHAT IS YOU-AH!" Cagalli yelled, but the damage was done, she was in a cute yellow dress with a frilly bottom and all this happened in front of her brother's best friend's eyes. She started to grow red with embarrassment, however she managed to scold him and the surprised look on his face

"There Miss Cagalli, the meeting is in one hour we must get going soon," the maid sighed, rubbing the sweat from her forehead from wresting with the princess of ORB.

"I'm not seeing that asshole or his parents," Cagalli growled venomously avoiding Athrun's curious look he was giving her.

"But Miss…" the old woman sighed, "It is your duty to your father, and to ORB."

Cagalli froze. Something insider her seemed to crumple under the weight of the thought of her father. She sank to her knees, fighting off the urge to cry. It wasn't fair her father had to die, it wasn't fair she had to take care of ORB. It wasn't fair that she had to marry someone she truly disliked. She was only nineteen, her teenage years were stolen from her because of war, and now her life was taken from her.

"It's just no fair," Cagalli whispered, wiping the tears forming in her eyes before they would have trailed down her face.

"Where are they meeting?" Athrun spoke for the first time all morning. The maid looked up slightly surprised, she had forgotten what master Yamato said to her before she left. Athrun Zala staying here for two whole weeks. Who knew what sort of troubles awaited them.

"It's at the Singing Fish Café Mr. Zala," She replied politely.

"That's expensive," Athrun remarked, for the morning's breakfast menu the cheapest item was at least over seventy dollars.

"Yes Mr. Zala, and Cagalli has to be there by 11:00am," She informed him, "Shinn hasn't arrived yet today so no one can take her at the moment, I was going to call a cab."

"I'll take her," Athrun blurted, Cagalli looked up surprised, but not as surprised as he was for suggesting it.

"Y-You will Mr. Zala?" The maid stuttered, glancing at Cagalli who looked just as confused as she did.

"Kira trusted his sister with me so I'll be going with her to make sure that everything goes alright with the breakfast," Athrun replied casually making up an excuse to go with her.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said above a whisper, tears were now breaking their way down her cheek.

"Come on lets go Cagalli," Athrun said in a tense voice, grabbing her roughly and dragged her to the red convertible that Kira was so fond of. He practically threw her in the passenger seat and quickly hopped into the driver's seat starting the engine.

"Athrun what are you doing?" Cagalli asked softly feeling slightly scared by Athrun's attitude change. She sniffled loudly, wiping her face from the tears that constantly seemed to stream down her face.

"Pull yourself together!" Athrun yelled frustrated. Cagalli looked at him in shock, she'd never seen Athrun this angry, nor had she ever heard him raise his voice to her.

"We all have to do things at times that we don't want to do." He continued, "But you're a princess of ORB how long do you think you can keep acting like this? Throwing these childish tantrums, Cagalli you've got get a hold of yourself if not for your sanity then for ORB. Kira's worried about you, that's why I'm here, I am supposed to look after you. From what I hear you only have three months till the wedding, and till you fully take the responsibilities of ORB's leader."

"I know that," Cagalli replied angrily, "I know that this is childish, but when in my life have I had the opportunity to be a kid? Or to be free? During the war? When my father died? Since when have I had any time to be a teenager! To act nineteen? Tell me that!" She was practically yelling forgetting about hiding the tears. She was tempted to hit him again, or anything for that matter, just something to let the anger out.

Athrun pulled over and faced her, "I'm sorry," he said softly looking her straight in the eyes, "The war and the death of your father must have been horrible, and you've been given no time to grieve or recover from them. But you must be strong and pull it together for ORB and your father."

Cagalli sniffled and wiped her face again. Athrun offered her a handkerchief he carried with him. She thanked him as she used it on her golden eyes.

"Your right," She whispered quietly, "I just wanted some time before I had to commit myself to ORB."

"You still have three months," Athrun offered, "it's not a lot but you have time."

Cagalli snorted and smiled, "What the hell do I do in three months?"

Athrun felt something in his heart lift by seeing her smile, as long as she could be free for a little while longer it was ok. If he could spend just a little bit more time with her, it would be ok.

"Athrun? We have to go, I have a breakfast, brunch, whatever it is to go to," She groaned for mentioning it but she would have to face Yuuna eventually, it might as well be with Athrun there to stop her from murdering him with her own hands.

"Oh right," He laughed nervously starting the car. The rest of the trip was silent between them. Once and a while they would glance at each other, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second, each time it caused something in their hearts to flutter.

**88**

"Are you sure about this Yuuna?"

"Yes father. We'll have control over ORB with this marriage."

"From what I hear she's just as wild as before."

"I have it under control," Yuuna hissed over the phone, clutching it tightly.

"Fine, do as you please."

A quiet click followed the man's voice. Yuuna sighed. It took enough persuasion to have his father allow the marriage. Now Cagalli was making matters worse with her violent temper tantrums. She was like a wild horse, only needing a little bit of domestication. He could do that. His handsome charm and love would conquer Cagalli's wild and slightly wounded heart. Or so he thought, however a blue haired man seemed to be in his way. Yuuna looked suspiciously at the man who accompanied his beautiful horse as she strolled over to the table where he sat. Millions of questions ran through his mind as he saw the man, especially the one question as to why he looked so familiar.

"Where's your father?" Cagalli asked peeved that she had to face Yuuna instead of his parents. She would have eaten all the frozen peas Athrun had purchased instead of meeting the purple intoxicating ball of rich spoiled puss in front of her.

"He had an urgent meeting to attend and sends his regards." Yuuna smiled, it made Athrun's eye twitch with frustration.

_Then why the hell did you drag her out here?_ He growled, Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please take a seat," Yuuna motioned to the chair in front of him. There was only one. Athrun, however, didn't mind standing beside the young blonde who chose to sit in it while Yuuna glared at him.

"Who is your guest?" Yuuna finally spat the main question running through his pea sized brain. Athrun's eyes narrowed.

"He's-" Cagalli began, she wasn't to sure how to explain anything without giving too much information away about the famous Athrun Zala.

"I'm her bodyguard," Athrun cut in harshly, "The name is Alex Dino."

Cagalli turned to look at him surprise and anger written all over her face. Athrun smiled faintly giving her an I'll-explain-later look and hoped that she wouldn't call out his bluff.

"Bodyguard?" Yuuna asked suspiciously, "Why do you need a bodyguard?"

"Because-" Cagalli started, but she was again rudely cut off.

"Because I was hired by her brother to look after her while he is away," Athrun explained slightly impatient, ignoring the glare coming from Cagalli.

"So Kira left to the PLANT's did he?" Yuuna asking the obvious.

"Yes." Athrun replied curtly.

An awkward silence followed their conversation. Cagalli looked from Athrun to Yuuna, she sensed a certain tension that was beyond the regular one she usually endured with him. The princess sighed internally, _why do I have to deal with people like them?_ A soft grumble followed her complaint, her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Athrun chuckled, Yuuna smiled fondly.

"Here you go princess," Yuuna said handing Cagalli a menu, "I wouldn't want to starve my fiancé to death." Cagalli scowled attempting to swipe the menu from him, but he caught her wrist, "What do you say princess?" He asked with a look of amusement written all over his face as she struggled to release her wrist from his grip.

"Please," she spat viciously ripping her hand from him and snatched the menu quickly. Cagalli quickly buried her head in the menu trying not to look at Yuuna's grin, and to stop her from punching him.

"That a girl," Yuuna nodded approvingly. Cagalli glared at him. Athrun clenched his fists behind his back quelling the anger rising in him.

"Bastard," Cagalli muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Yuuna asked daringly. Athrun simply frowned.

"I said custard since I was looking at what sort of custard desserts they had." Cagalli lied quickly, refusing to look at Yuuna.

"Do you like custard?" Yuuna questioned not waiting for her to answer, "I like custard too. We have so much in common Cagalli!" He cried out excited grabbing her hand and brought it up to his lips. But before Cagalli could react Athrun coughed loudly interrupting the two of them which gave Cagalli time to wrench her hand from his grasp. Yuuna muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid bodyguard'. Cagalli's eyes narrowed. Athrun merely smiled welcoming his comments for a full fledged war. The ORB princess sighed, _this is going to be a long, long brunch or breakfast, whatever it was called._

Three Hours Later…

After a few more attempts of flirting with Cagalli, twice as many cough interruptions from a certain bodyguard, frequent trips to the bathroom made by one pissed off blonde, a near food fight, custard malfunctions, choking, and a fork bent so badly it didn't even resemble its old function, the brunch trailed to a finish.

_Thank God!_ Two out of the three silently prayed.

"I shall miss you my fiancée don't fret I shall come back for you," Yuuna called out dramatically, he made an attempt to grab her hand for the nth time that day. A cough interjected, Yuuna glared, Cagalli rolled her eyes. _Boys can be such idiots_, she thought to herself leaving Yuuna and Athrun to stare each other down, _and here I thought I was the childish one_…

"Athrun let's go already," Cagalli yelled impatiently to the blue haired man still in a glaring death match with Yuuna. A couple second later Athrun followed Cagalli's leave, meeting the angered blonde at the car.

"What took you so long?" She demanded.

"This," Athrun replied coolly lifting his hand to reveal the misshapen fork that suffered Cagalli's rage. She blushed, and looked down slightly ashamed.

"What about it?"

"They wanted me to pay for the damage,"

Cagalli snorted, "Tell them to go to Yuuna." She opened the door to the car and sat down in the passenger seat folding her arms defensively. Athrun soon followed in the driver seat, he started the car.

"So why-" he began.

"Why do you think?" Cagalli shot back, agitated he even bothered to ask, "How many children I want? What sort of question is that to ask? The idea of marrying him is repulsive enough I don't want to even to think about having…" She stopped herself from continuing, the idea made her shiver. Athrun started to chuckle, but it erupted into a full hearty laugh. Cagalli sat there flabbergasted as his reaction.

"S-stop laughing!" She stuttered going red from embarrassment, "What the hell is so damn funny?" Cagalli demanded.

"You," he replied casually glancing over at her, "Anyway what I was asking is why didn't you eat anything you ordered?"

"Oh," Cagalli mumbled, she could feel her face burning a brighter shade of red, "I don't really like the Singing Fish's food, it's just too healthy I need some fat in my diet. Plus all the food tasted like something rotten." Athrun chuckled.

"Well I'm sure you're tired of sitting in a restaurant so why don't we go pick up some food at a market and make dinner?" Athrun suggested, he was quite hungry since he was forced to stand for the last three hours watching Cagalli wordlessly pick at her food, bringing none of it to her mouth.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea," Cagalli replied, "but no peas!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? They're nasty!"

"That is a matter of opinion," Athrun pointed out.

"It is a _fact_ in the Athha household!" Cagalli shot back.

"That applies for all the members of the Athha house hold?"

"Yes!" She replied stubbornly.

"Should I call Kira to clarify this statement?" Athrun asked, a grin on his face as Cagalli frowned. A long pause followed. Kira adored peas, regardless to whether Cagalli liked them or not.

"Smart ass," Cagalli growled, folding her arms refusing to look at him. Instead she gazed out the window of the car to the houses and shops of ORB. She was too tired to fight him but too stubborn to give him the satisfaction that he had won the argument.

"Peas it is then," Athrun chuckled.

"Be warned Zala," Cagalli muttered, "I am not eating peas."

"Are you so sure?"

She refused to answer, still looking outside the window.

_So stubborn_, Athrun thought as he drove closer to the supermarket he had been too the other night, _well if she wasn't then she wouldn't be as amusing to be around_.

"Ugh," Cagalli groaned, "I need something strong to drink."

"I think we can arrange that princess," Athrun smiled.

**88**

Eating dinner with the pink haired beauty, Lacus, Kira had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked concerned at the expression on Kira's face.

"I'm ok Lacus," Kira smiled shaking the feeling off , but he had a strange twin brother sense that he should be throttling Athrun right now.

**88**

"Well you could have told me you didn't have any alcohol tolerance!" Athrun yelled at a very drunk Cagalli. Her eyes were barely open as she stumbled her way towards a place to sit down, Athrun was being so noisy today…

"W-what was –hic- that?" Cagalli stammered plugging her ears, "I can –hic- handle some wine fust I-I mean just fine because…" she trailed off before even finish her sentence as she instantly fell asleep when she sat down on the couch to stop herself from falling over.

"Cagalli," Athrun said poking her, no response. He sighed, _so much for a peaceful night_. Dragging her tired body up the stairs Athrun nearly collapsed when he reached her bed inside her bed room. For a drunk girl she certainly wouldn't stop hitting and kicking him in her sleep. Tucking her in safely in yellow goldenrod sheets, Athrun planted a small kiss on her forehead, hoping that it would help ease the headache she would have tomorrow morning.

"Night Cagalli…" Athrun whispered in her ear before he left the room, hearing a slight murmured 'g'nit Athsern' in response. Athrun felt his heart nearly cartwheel at her words, _must be the alcohol_, he told himself shaking his head slightly walking to his own comforting bed for some long overdue sleep.

**88**

Wow another chapter over with…

So please review.


End file.
